Battle of OTP
by eyeldragneel
Summary: It all started with a question 'Who is your favorite OTP on Fairy Tail'. Girls are fighting, Mirajane is squealing, everyone is betting until the battle begins.


**This is my first fanfic and I know that I'm not good at writing this one. Well, bear with my wrong grammar here. Just so you know, I really love Natsu X Lucy (NaLu) that's why I write this one. Enjoy reading! *sending virtual hug to everyone***

It's been a wonderful day at Magnolia when a certain guild are having a battle of OTP. Yeah, one true pairing, you've read it right. Well, a certain matchmaker mage started it all when fooling around the girls of their guild who love pointing her bow and arrow and act like a cupid for them. It all started with a question _'Who is your favorite OTP on Fairy Tail'_ of our beloved matchmaker mage, Mirajane. And with a blink of an eye, everyone keeps shouting their favorite OTP (well shipping them together). That's what she wants anyway as she's squealing on her bar counter.

 **"I ship Gajeel and Levy! You like him, don't you?"** The blonde-haired mage shouted as she raised her hand while sitting on her favorite spot at the counter.

 **"W-what?! D-definitely n-n-no! Then I ship Natsu and Lu-chan!"** Levy blushed on what Lucy say about who she ships. To think that she has a huge crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer and she got that right. As expected from her best friend.

 **"N-NO WAY! THAT'S BEYOND I-IMPOSSIBLE!"** Lucy's turn to blushed. Her best friend smirked, that's what she get for teasing her to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

 **"I ship Juvia and Gray-sama!"** Juvia shouted with full of confidence on her voice as she joined the conversation.

 **"W-well.."** Lucy sweat-dropped together with Levy and Mirajane.

 **"LOVE RIVAL!"**

 **"I'M NOT!"**

 **"THEN I SHIP NATSU-SAN AND LUCY-SAN!"** The water mage exclaimed.

Lucy suddenly felt something throbbing on her chest as she felt her face is as red as Erza's hair. She want to scream but she can't find the right words to say. Now, the three girls are grinning at her and that grin is scary. They are planning something evil. Definitely.

 **"What are you doing?"** Erza suddenly joined their conversation while holding a plate of sliced strawberry cake on her hand as she placed it down the counter and started eating it.

 **"Erza!"** Seeking for help, she hold Erza's right arm.

 **"Nee Erza, who is your favorite OTP here on our guild?"** The take-over mage grinned at Erza as she put her two palms on her face and placed her elbow on the counter. Erza who is putting her hands on her chin, still thinking her answer to the question of Mirajane.

 **"Hmmm.. I'll go for Natsu and Lucy."** She warmly smiled at Lucy whose face is as red as tomato as she clenched her fist on her chest. Now, the take-over mage is shouting for joy. There's a lot of them are now shipping Natsu and Lucy.

 **"W-w-what? N-n-no! I-i mean.. I-it's not t-that.."** The blonde-haired mage is now stuttering and having a lost of word to say to them as she looked to her friends that are now grinning evilly to her.

 **"You liiiikkkeeeee him!"** They all said in unison imitating Happy.

 **"N-NO WAY! I-i mean... Erza! I ship you with Jellal!"** She suddenly burst. **"I know that you like him~"** Now Lucy is looking evilly at Erza as she hum that phrase to her.

 **"W-w-what?!"** It's Erza's turn to have a tomato-colored face. _'Payback time'_ , as Lucy thought.

 **"S-still, Natsu and Lucy are the best OTP here!"** Erza exclaimed.

 **"N-no! Gajeel and Levy!"** The blonde-haired mage growled while pointing her finger to Levy.

 **"Must be Gray and Juvia!"** Levy shouted while pointing her finger to Juvia.

 **"I have no objection to that! I really love Gray-sama!"** Now, Juvia is blushing while holding her tomato-colored face and thinking some out of this world thoughts about her and the ice mage.

They are now glaring to each other and ready to fight using their own magic. The people at the guild are laughing while watching them. Some are cheering and betting who will win as Cana started the bet thing. It is a good thing that the boys of their guild are on their job so that there's no one will interrupt their discussion about the best OTP on Fairy Tail. Now the matchmaker mage is happily waving her hands on the air while the other girls are glaring to each other. Remember, this is what she wants. She knows that her friends nor family are having a secret admiration to their partners (as she match-make them) that's why she thought of something that will bloom their relationship to each other but sad to say, the boys are out on their mission. This is a good opportunity for them to confess while having this OTP argument.

 **"Now now, even though the boys are not here, just calm down. Just wait for them and confess your feelings."** Mirajane smiled to them as she clean her counter.

 **"C-c-confess?!"** Erza roared.

 **"No way! N-no confessions!"** Lucy shouted as she blushed. The thought of confessing to that pink-haired idiot makes her heart pump crazy. She knows that she has a 'little crush' (or she definitely like him) on the pink-haired idiot that developed every time they are together. Saving her on some dangerous missions, be with her all the time, sleeping on the same bed though she didn't like it still she let Natsu sleep on her bed, caring for her the most, but still, he is an idiot and dense flame head. Who would have thought that she will fall for that kind of man. Totally opposite of her ideal man.

 **"I really ship Natsu and Lu-chan! You must confess to Natsu, you know."** Levy said with a grin on her lips.

 **"Juvia thinks that too. They're really closed to each other. Go confess to him and don't steal Juvia's Gray-sama!"**

 **"AS IF I'M GOING TO CONFESS AND I'M NOT PLANNING TO STEAL GRAY TO YOU ON THE FIRST PLACE!"** She angrily shouted to Juvia.

 **"Go Lucy, confess to Natsu!"** Erza cheered to Lucy.

 **"Before I do that, you do it first! Levy will confess to Gajeel, Erza to Jellal and.."** Lucy looked at Juvia and remembered that she doesn't need to confess. It's too obvious that Juvia loves the ice mage as she shows her affection. Everyone knows that. **"Juvia, nevermind. Gray knows you loves him anyway. But as if I will confess! No no no way!"** _'I'd rather die than do that'_ , she thought.

 **"I-i will never confess! Then Lisanna will confess to Bixlow!"** Levy pointed her fingers to Lisanna who is laughing her ass off while watching them.

 **"W-what?! Then Ever will confess to Elf-nii! It's obvious that she like Elf-nii!"** Lisanna blushed and pointed her fingers to Evergreen who is modeling on front of Reedus.

 **"H-HA?! D-don't include me in your games! Titania will confess her feelings to Jellal!"** Evergreen pointed at Erza who is currently eating a cake.

 **"C-c-c-confess?! T-that's.. That's.. no! Mirajane go confess to Laxus!"** Stuttering, she pointed her fingers to Mirajane.

 **"I will do that if Lucy will confess to Natsu, first."** Mirajane calmly said and smiled as she looked at the blushing celestial mage.

The entire guild burst into laughter. And within a snap, the girls launched to each other and fighting using their magic like their lives are on the bet. They know that Erza is one of their opponents but there's no time to be scared of Titania. Lucy summoned Capricorn, Levy chant her solid-script magic, Juvia launched her water slicer, Erza reequipped into her armor, Lisanna changed into her Animal Soul, Evergreen putting down her glasses and ready to turn them into a stone and Mirajane who is grinning at them. Now the guild is in brawl again, to think that the girls of Fairy Tail are the reasons why their guild is in chaos. That's a rare one. Everyone at the guild sweat-dropped but some of them are cheering. As they are fighting, Max stepped on the stage while wearing his sparkling tuxedo and holding a microphone.

 **"Girls girls, calm down and relax! Let's have a battle. Let's name it** _ **'Battle of OTP'**_ **Fairy Tail style!"** Max proudly announced as the guild excitedly cheering.

 **"Battle of OTP?"** Erza put her sword away as she looked at Max on the stage.

 **"What's with that idea?"** Lisanna changed back to her normal self as she put her hands on her chin.

The girls are now looking at him with a confused facial expression. _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ , as the celestial mage thought.

 **"Here's the deal, everyone here on the guild will choose and vote their best OTP here on Fairy Tail. Only one OTP for every person is allowed. May the best OTP wins!"** The crowd is on fire as their loud cheer engulfed the guild.

 **"And, I have a prize! The winning OTP will get two tickets for three days and two nights stay at Akane Resort! That would be a romantic getaway for the winning couple!"** Mirajane happily waved the tickets on the air as she looked to the girls that are now looking at the tickets blushing madly and thinking of something erotic together with their partners. Except for Lucy, she weakly laughed to Mira who is squealing.

 **"I really have a bad feeling about this."** Lucy whispered to herself.

Meanwhile at the boys...

 **"A.. a.. achoo! Someones talking behind my back."** The pink-haired mage groaned while wiping his nose using his finger.

 **"Who the hell would like to talk behind your back, flame brain?!"** Gray exclaimed while smirking at him.

 **"As if I know, ice cube!"** Natsu groaned at Gray as their forehead touched each other.

 **"What did you say, fire breath?!"**

 **"Want to fight, snowflake?!"**

Soon enough they started to fight, throwing punches to each other and launching their magic. Gajeel stared at them while wearing his bored facial expression together with his exceed.

 **"I'm stucked with two dumbasses."** He groaned as he walk away.

 **"What did you say, stainless shoo-bidoo-bop freak?!"** The two mage groaned in unison.

 **"Shut up!"** The iron dragon slayer groaned. **"Let's finish this job, idiots!"**

 **"Tch, what a pain in the ass."** The fire dragon slayer exclaimed as he walks away leaving Gray behind.

 **"Finish this and we're going home."** Pantherlily exclaimed.

 **"It's more fun if Luce is here."** He pouted while he crossed his arms into his chest thinking of his partner. Happy is with Charle and Wendy, going on their own job. Seems like the blue cat is gaining some points for Charle to notice him.

 **"You didn't invite her, idiot."** The ice mage said while putting his hands inside his pocket.

 **"As if I'm going to invite her! We're going to deal with a bunch of perverted bandits! Not going to let them look and touch my partner."** Natsu growled. As he say the last phrase, his hands engulfed with fire as he looked deadly serious. The thought of some perverted bandits will touch nor look at his partner, that means war.

 **"Looks like someone is over-protective! Gihi!"** Gajeel grinned at the fire dragon slayer. He knows that there is something happening between the Bunny Girl and the fire idiot. He can smell and feel it.

 **"Luce is my partner!"**

 **"What kind of partner?"** Gray asked wearing his bored facial expression. Everyone knows that this flame head is so dense. Gajeel grinned at him. He definitely understand what's the meaning of that grin. Absolutely.

 **"My** **–** **"** Natsu was suddenly cut off by words when some bandits attacked them from behind. Luckily, he sensed that coming as he evade their attacks. **"Bastard, attacking us from behind!"** He furiously growled.

 **"Gihi, let's get started!"** Gajeel exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles.

 **"Geez, let's finish this quickly."** The ice mage exclaimed as he start attacking the bandits.

 **"I'm all fired up!"** The fire dragon slayer clenched his fist which is now on fire while grinning to the bandits.

Back to the guild...

The celestial mage is sitting at the corner of the guild watching her family cheering loudly. She don't want to look at the stage, there is a lacrima on the table as it project at the center of the stage the result of their stupid game. And yes, it's not over. It's still counting! She groaned as she slammed her head on the top of the table. She can clearly hear the cheer of everyone that they are betting to the pink-haired idiot and her. _'I think I'm going to die. I'm not going to confess to that idiot. No way!'_ , she thought.

 **"What's going on here?"** Lucy flinched and looked at the person who is sitting beside her.

 **"Wendy, you surprised me. Well, welcome back."** She weakly said to the sky dragon slayer as Wendy smiled back at her. Wendy, Charle and Happy are now back from their mission.

 **"Oh, sorry. Nee Lucy-san, what's going on here?"** She innocently asked the celestial mage.

 **"Seem like they're celebrating on something."** Charle said as she look at everyone who are crazily cheering.

 **"Aye.."** Happy sit on the table while holding his fish and watched everyone. **"Battle.. of.. OTP?"** As the blue exceed read what's written on the big screen.

 **"Battle of OTP? What's that, Lucy-san?"** Wendy stared at Lucy innocently.

 **"Don't ask me, Wendy. Just don't ask me."** She slammed her head three times on the table.

 **"Lucy, are you ok? Do you want to eat fish?"** Happy offered his fish to Lucy that's currently sulking on the table.

 **"I'm full."** The celestial mage exclaimed.

 **"But Lucy, why is it that your name and Natsu's name are written on that big screen?"** The blue exceed asked pointing his paws at the screen.

 **"Don't bother yourself with that."** She groaned.

Wendy, Charle and Happy are now confused of what's going on their guild. They looked at the screen and read the name of their family. Now they have no idea what's going on and the guild is on fire.

 **"Wendy, Charle, Happy! Come here, you need to vote now. By the way, welcome home!"** Here goes the take-over mage who started it all waving at them cheerfully.

 **"Vote?"** Before the sky dragon says anything, Mirajane quickly pulled her together with Charle and Happy. As expected of their guild, it's fun but there's no time to have fun with them. She knew that everyone is making fun of her and Natsu as they 'ship' them together. She didn't like it. She knows that Natsu treat her as her partner only. A partner on his team. Nothing more, nothing less. By the thought of it, she clenched her fist into her chest. She's hurt, she feels that.

 **"Looks like we have a winner! That was a close fight!"** Max shouted as the guild cheered happily. Lucy gasped on what she hear. Well, she's really not expecting that she and Natsu will win because there's Erza, Juvia, Levi and the others.

Now, everyone seems excited about the result. The girls are leaning at the stage as they gulped and waited for the announcement of the winning couple. It looks like they really want the tickets, well that would be a good opportunity for them to have their quality time with their desired partner. Except for the blonde-haired mage. She will definitely not going alone on a trip with Natsu. That would be awkward on her side. And she will definitely have her heart broken when she won. She absolutely like that fire dragon slayer though she easily denied it to everyone. She really don't want others to know her real feelings towards that pink-haired idiot. Natsu will never like her in a romantic way. She know how dense is that pink-haired idiot. And she knows that the idiot will reject her feelings. That sucks.

 **"Just say it already!"** Erza angrily growled at Max throwing her fist in the air.

 **"W-well.."** Max sweatdropped while looking to Erza. **"The Battle of OTP winning couple is..."** The light is dim. There is a drum roll. The spotlight is moving anywhere in the guild. And Lucy is thinking how and why the hell is this happening now.

 **"Is...?"** The girls said in unison.

 **"Natsu and Lucy!"** He happily shouted as the spotlight stopped on Lucy at the exact moment the guild's door opens widely with a loud 'blag'.

 **"We're home!"** He shouted while lifting his right hand into the air with his famous toothy grin.

 **"Oi oi, what happened here? Why are you staring at us?"** The ice mage asked with confusion written on his face.

 **"Seems like everyone is going insane here while we're on the mission."** Gajeel grinned at everyone as he looked at them. He stopped his gaze at the solid-script mage who is blushing right now.

An awkward silence engulfed the guild and at the same time, they're shocked as their jaw dropped to think that the boys are here on the guild now while having their stupid game. Only one mage is squealing with joy right now jumping up and down.

 **"Lucy! Lucy! This is a good opportunity to confess!"** The take-over mage pulled Lucy to the stage as she is blushing furiously right now and taking time to process everything that's happening. _'Natsu is here. Natsu is here. THE IDIOT IS HERE!'_ , she thought as her face continuously to heat up and her chest to pound heavily.

 **"I WILL NEVER CONFESS!"** She growled.

 **"But the rule says that the winning OTP will confess to each other."** Max exclaimed as he evilly smiled to the blonde-haired mage.

 **"I DON'T REMEMBER HAVING THAT RULE!"**

 **"And don't forget about the kiss!"** The solid-script mage evilly smiled. This is the turning point, they need to let Lucy and Natsu to end up together now. What an evil idea of them.

 **"K-kiss?!"**

 **"And hug! Yes, a hug!"** Lisanna shouted as she waved her hands on the air.

 **"H-hug?!"**

 **"And babies! You two need to make 30 babies!"** Erza flashed her wicked smile on Lucy who is now stuttering at the moment.

 **"That's on the rules that's why you need to do it!"** Mirajane happily jumped for joy to think that her favorite OTP will make their move today.

 **"TRAITORS! I REALLY DON'T REMEMBER THAT HAVING ON THE RULES EARLIER!"** She groaned again furiously. She looked at everyone and she saw that they are evilly smiling at her. They are really making fun of her. _'I really want to die'_ , she dropped her knees on the stage's floor and mentally screaming right now.

The people at the guild start cheering for her. They are encouraging her to do 'that' thing to Natsu though she didn't heard that it is included to the rules earlier. They tricked her, well that's the girls of Fairy Tail. What an evil human beings.

 **"Luce, are you ok?"** She lifted her head and saw the fire dragon slayer on her side, holding her shoulders and helping her to get up.

 **"Do I look like I'm ok?"** She said with a gloomy expression.

 **"What's with this Battle of OTP? Sounds fun! Let me join! I'm all fired up!"** He excitedly throw his fist on the air. Lucy, on the other hand mentally face palmed as she stared at the man beside her. That pink-haired mage is really an idiot.

 **"You already won, moron!"** Gray shouted. While they are having the commotion earlier, Erza explained to Gray and Gajeel about the happenings on their guild. They both grin while listening to Erza's explanation thinking that they will join teasing Lucy and Natsu.

 **"Huh?"** Natsu tilted his head while looking at the ice mage.

 **"He is really an idiot."** Gray said while pointing his fingers at Natsu and looked at the iron dragon slayer.

 **"You want to fight, ice princess?!"** Natsu snorted.

 **"Anyway, Natsu you won! You and Lucy won on this battle. You need to listen on what I'm going to say."** Mirajane said while grinning at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer blinked his eyes a few times while holding his chin as he was thinking deeply.

 **"Uhh.. ok? So, what am I going to do now?"** He asked with a confused facial expression.

 **"Well, you need to kiss-"**

 **"MIRA! D-DON'T-!"** The celestial mage protested as she blushed furiously.

 **"..hug and state your real feelings to Lucy!"** She suddenly squealed while cupping her face. Everyone cheered in excitement.

 **"Oh.."** Natsu said as he looked at Lucy.

 **"W-what?"** She stepped backward while Natsu keep stepping forward at her. She can't read Natsu's thought as she's staring at the pink-haired mage's eyes. She can feel the loud beat of her heart. **"W-what do you want, N-natsu?"** There was an awkward silence engulfing the guild right now as they watched the two mages at the stage.

 **"Kiss and hug. That's what Mira said so I'm going to do it to you!"** He said while showing his toothy grin.

 **"Seriously Natsu, don't do that. They are making fun of us and don't be an idiot, listening to Mira."** Sighing, she stares at Natsu's eyes with her serious facial expression.

 **"Huh? But why?"**

 **"You see, you don't have any r-romantic feelings to m-me, that was an a-awkward situation f-for us as a t-team. As your b-best friend. O-only c-couples are allowed to d-do that kind of s-stuffs. Y-you get it?"** She's stuttering as her face is blushing while looking at the side. She can't look at Natsu's face right now.

 **"But you are my partner! Partners do that kind of stuffs."** He bluntly said.

 **"You really don't get it."** She really want to smack the pink-haired idiot right now. He is so dense, seriously. Well, that's Salamander for you.

 **"Huh? But that's what Igneel told me! Let's do that and get over with it!"** A vein popped on Lucy's head. She's going to smack this idiot.. NOW! He really don't understand a thing about this.

 **"NATSU YOU IDIOT! YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING! YOU IDIOT FLAME-"**

Lucy stiffened when Natsu suddenly cupped her face and it takes time when she realized that her lips brushed into the fire dragon slayer's lips. Bewildered by the sudden action of Natsu, she felt like her chest is going to explode any moment and her knees are going to dropped but before that happens, Natsu's hand roamed on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She is mentally screaming right now! She really can't believe that this is happening right now.

 **"Way to go Natsu and Lu-chan!"** Levy shouted with pure joy.

 **"They're crazy."** Gajeel said while chewing some iron.

 **"K-kissing is manly!"** Elfman throw his fist on the air while his face tainted with a blush.

 **"Juvia is so happy to the both of you!"** Juvia exclaimed as she clapped her hand. She's beyond happy that her love rival is together with the fire dragon slayer. No one will take away her Gray-sama now.

 **"That's the spirit, Natsu and Lucy!"** Erza said with a grin on her face.

 **"Gave us a warning first before you do that, stupid fire breath! There's a child here, watching the two of you!"** Gray snorted as he covers his palm on the sky dragon slayer's eyes.

 **"They liiikkkkkeeeee each other!"** Happy exclaimed.

 **"I knew it! I knew it! I knew that they will end up together!"** The take-over mage squealed while jumping up and down with pure joy and excitement.

 **"Go make 30 babies!"** Lisanna shouted while grinning and throwing her fist on the air.

Natsu broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to Lucy's forehead who is blushing madly. He stared at her chocolate-brown eyes and gave her his widest grin while brushing his thumb to her partner's cheeks. Lucy opens her mouth but not a single word came. She's still on the process of thinking on what the hell did Natsu do to her. She can clearly hear her heartbeat which is going insane now. After a minutes of staring, Natsu hugged her tight, buried his face to her partner's neck and inhaled her sweet vanilla scent. A tight hug that clearly define as she belongs to him. Only to him.

 **"N-natsu.."** She whispered to the pink-haired man who is hugging her tight.

 **"See? Partners do that kind of stuffs."** He grinned widely and kissed Lucy's forehead. The celestial mage warmly smiled while hugging the fire dragon slayer.

 **"This calls for celebration!"** Cana shouted while holding her barrel.

 **"AYE SIR!"** They all said in unison. They start eating, drinking, dancing, singing and laughing as they are celebrating, fairy tail style. All of them are happy that the two mages are officially together now. It seems like they really need a push to convey their feeling to each other, but anyway all is well now.

 **"Natsu, here's your ticket."** Mirajane smiled at Natsu as she hand the ticket to him.

 **"This is for what?"** He said with confused facial expression.

 **"That's the price. You and Lucy won on Battle of OTP, right? It's a three days and two nights trip at Akane Resort."**

 **"Oh, then.. I'll take this!"** Mirajane smiled at him while he is grinning widely. **"Luce! Let's go to Akane Resort now!"** He shouted while waving the tickets in the air.

 **"Now? Maybe tomorrow. You know, I'm tired."** She sighed as she leans on the counter while sitting on her favorite spot. She is mentally and physically tired right now. A lot of things happened and she really wants to go home, take a shower and rest.

 **"But we need to make 30 babies."** The fire dragon slayer pouts while he crossed his arms at his chest. _'Cute'_ , as the celestial mage thought.

 **"W-wait what?! A-are you serious?!"** She blushed while slamming the table. She really can't believe what Natsu is saying right now.

Mirajane squealed, Lisanna is laughing because after all that's what she exactly say to them earlier while the others are blushing, specifically the girls. The boys dropped their jaws as the thought of making 30 babies. Yes, they thought that was a joke. They'll take that as a joke. But Natsu brought up that thing so.. no. They will take that as a joke.

 **"Yes, I'm serious. Is there a problem with that? After all, you are my partner!"** He placed his hands at the back of his head and grinned widely. The celestial mage blushed furiously. She wants to call Virgo and dig a hole for her to hide because of embarrassment.

 **"Are you freaking serious, flame head?! We thought that it was a joke, idiot! Who would want to have a 30 babies?!"** Gray groaned while stripping his clothes.

 **"What did you say, ice freak?! Lucy is my partner in life forever that's why we will make babies! I love Luce, you know!"** Natsu groaned back at Gray.

 _'I love Luce'_ , the moment she heard that, she felt that her heart will melt. It is the first time that she heard the pink-haired dense idiot say that kind of words. Everyone knows that Natsu is not the romantic type of man but to think that he unconsciously touched Lucy's heart is the best feeling right now. The celestial mage warmly smiled while watching Natsu fighting with Gray. She found it amusing to watched her beloved fire dragon slayer growling at Gray about how he love her and about the baby thing. Though she mentally facepalmed at that idea of having babies.

 **"Mira, I'm going home for now."** She jumped on her seat then waved her hands to the take-over mage. Mirajane nods her head while smiling at her.

 **"Luce! Where are you going?"** Natsu holds her hand tightly.

 **"To my apartment. I'm tired, I want to sleep."** She exclaimed.

 **"Then let's go."** He intertwined his fingers into Lucy's fingers and dragged her as he started walking along the way. At that simple act, Lucy's heart suddenly start to pump. Now they are holding hands while walking.

 **"What are you going to do with my apartment?"** She said as she and her flame idiot stopped walking.

 **"Let's make babies!"** He said as he show his cutest toothy grin.

 _SMACK_

 **"I-IDIOT!"** She quickly run as fast as she can while her face is blushing. That idiot really say whatever he wants to say.

 **"W-what was that for? Luce! Wait up!"** He touched his cheek that is tinted with red marks because of Lucy. Well his celestial mage smacked him right on his face without a warning.

 **"I-idiot! I love you but I will never let you do 'that' thing to me until we got married!"** She shouted while running. She can clearly hear everyone in the guild laughing while watching them. Well at some point, they are laughing because she hit Natsu's cheek really hard.

 **"Fine. I love you too but hey, don't leave me behind!"** He shouted back at Lucy while he was running and trying to pursue his partner in life. On the other side, Lucy giggled as she watched Natsu running behind her.


End file.
